Masashi
"The Eternal Lover, wishing to hunt his prey........" '' —The Jester Prince '''Masashi' (バット正史私) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working under Demetrius in his division. Masashi was the former bodyguard of Kojiro Uesugi, but soon left his service and took up arms with Demetrius D. Xavier. He works as an assassin as well on the mother hakuri and pirates; he often acts an elite soldier for Demetrius. Masashi has a very special position within the Hakuri Pirates, he along with The Blood Queen, Missy. The two act as Demetrius’s personal warriors and do special mission on his orders. Masashi originally before his was Kojiro’s bodyguard; he was highly feared bounty hunter but after his actions he was quickly make an enemy of the World Government. Masashi has a bounty of 300,000,000 for a number of crimes. For being a member of the Hakuri Pirates and attack Marine bases with other members of the crew. His destruction of several government building, the murder and escape of many Marine’s Officers bodies. The mutilation of many of said body, still unknown to what Masashi does to these bodies. He is famed by the name of The Eternal Lover (永遠の恋人,'' Sono no Kagirinaiaijin'') and ate the Bachi Bachi no Mi. He now sets out to collect all of the bodies of his opponents that he can. Looking for all of the battles he could get himself into, wanting to fight to his heart’s content. Appearance Masashi is a very tall and muscular dark skinned man standing at the great height of 8 feet 8 inches. A corpse looking man, cold to the touch and covered with scars. Mostly because of his devil fruit abilities, from cutting and stabbing himself so many times with weapons. Masashi’s pure red eyes are what make him so fearsome, many say that they are eyes of a demon. Which Masashi plays off and calls himself a demon and not a man. He is an extremely muscular man, with big hands and such. His hands able to even choke an elephant, much like Kojiro Uesugi. In terms of clothing, masashi’s outfit doesn’t really change. He dresses in a very traditional way like many other members of the Hakuri Pirates. During both per and post time skips with his outfit consists of mostly of a Yamabushi's dress. He wears a white kimono top with a green Haori vest over the top. He then wears a set of 4 Yuigesa on his hoari vest. He wears a pair of black monk’s pants with matching waraji sandals. Masashi carries a large item highly reminiscent of a miniature shrine on his back; which seems to hold most of his rather vast arsenal of weaponry. Masashi can often be seen wearing a large hat made of some metallic material which can conveniently double as a shield should the need ever arise. He is usually seen wielding a long Bō-staff composed of the same metallic substance; which serves as Masashi's favored weapon. Masashi's fingers are painted black and similarly he will often use the same substance around his eyes which is seemingly the equivalent of a woman’s mascara. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User